Transaction cards, such as credit and debit cards, membership cards, promotional cards, e.g., frequent flyer cards, identification cards and the like, are widely used. Such transaction cards may include a variety of different indicia to identify the card, the individual using the card, a transaction account, such as a credit card account, or other features. The indicia may include a string of alphanumeric characters, a bar code or an encoded magnetic strip attached to the card.
Transaction cards have been produced that include an advertising section attached to the card. For example, a prepaid phone card has been produced such that a rectangular transaction card has an advertising portion attached along a long edge of the transaction card. That is, the transaction card and attached advertising section are produced from a single piece of plastic or paper material with a perforation or other line of weakness positioned between the transaction card and the advertising section. The transaction card may be removed from the advertising section by bending or tearing along the perforation or line of weakness. This type of transaction card is typically made using a relatively thin paper or plastic material and results in the formation of a card that does not substantially meet American National Standards Institute (ANSI) and/or International Standards Organization (ISO) standards for transaction cards.